


Merry Christmas, from the Allen-Ramon family

by Hawwkgirl



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, FlashVibe Secret Santa 2016, Fluff, I posted this really late, M/M, Secret Santa, flashvibe secret santa, my writing is sucking lately ugh I'm sorry, nora and dante, um all u need to know is that barry and Cisco are married and have two kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 23:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9209945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawwkgirl/pseuds/Hawwkgirl
Summary: my really really late flashvibe secret Santa 2016 gift for Tumblr user @Piedviber





	

my really  _really_  late flashvibe secret Santa gift for @piedviber

I'm so sorry that this has taken so long & is so short I’ve been really having trouble writing lately, anyways, I hope you still like it!

* * *

 

“Merry Christmas!” Barry exclaimed, yanking the blankets away from Cisco.

“Whatthefuck.” Cisco grumbled, still half asleep.

“C’mon, sleepyhead,” Barry coaxed. “It’s Christmas, the kids will be up soon.”

Cisco made another disgruntled noise before putting a pillow over his head in an attempt to block Barry out.

Barry laughed at his husband, gently prying the pillow out of Cisco’s grip. “C’mon babe, don’t make me unleash the children on you.”

“Okay, okay, I’m up.” Cisco muttered, still half asleep. 

Barry shook his head fondly. “I’ll make coffee.”

Five minutes later and two cups of coffee Cisco was a little more awake, just in time for the children to burst into the room, excitedly shouting at their parents.

“Daddy! Papa! Santa came, Santa came!” Nora exclaimed, jumping up on the bed.

“Yeah, there are so many presents!” Dante added, gesturing wildly in the direction of the living room.

Barry couldn’t help but laugh as both kids proceeded to try to pull Cisco out of bed.

“C’mon Papa!” Both chided.

Nora poked at Cisco’s arm. “I wanna open my presents!”

“Okay, okay,” Cisco mumbled, slowly extracting himself from the bed. 

Barry handed Cisco back his cup coffee once he was on his feet. 

Nora took Cisco’s free hand, pulling him towards the living room, Dante running ahead of them, and for once, Barry stayed behind, pulling out his phone to snap a picture of his family making their way to the Christmas tree. 

“Dad!” Dante yelled back to him, already in the living room. “Hurry up!”

Cisco glanced back at Barry with a smirk. “Jeez, Barr, don’t be so slow.” 

Barry just laughed. “Alright, alright. I’ll speed up.” 

Just to prove his point Barry sped past them all, stopping in front of the Christmas tree with a Santa hat on his head. “Fast enough?”

Cisco rolled his eyes affectionately, sitting down on the couch across from the tree. 

“Who opens the first gift?” Barry asked Nora and Dante, a grin on his face.

“ _Dad_ \- we  _always_  start with the stockings.” Dante said, rolling his eyes in a manner all too much like his Papa. 

“Right, silly me, how could I forget?” Barry said, laughing as he made his way to get the stockings.

“Can we have our candy canes now?” Nora asked, making grabby hands at where the peppermint stick hung from the tree.

Cisco chuckled, taking the candy cane off the tree and handing it to Nora. “Of course, ‘Ora. Hmm, is there one for me?”

Nora happily took the candy from her father. “Yeah! There’s one for each of us!”

“One for each of us? Yay!” Cisco said, grinning enthusiastically. “Bar, Dante, you want your candy canes now?” 

“Can I look in my stocking first?” Dante asked, eyeing the stockings in Barry’s hands. 

Barry laughed, handing Dante his stocking. “Sure thing, kiddo.”

Dante grinned, wasting no time pulling everything out of his stocking and yelling excitedly for each and every individual thing in there. 

“What did Santa get you and Papa?” Dante asked after both he and Nora had emptied out their stockings and opened a few gifts from Santa. 

“Yeah, look in your stockings!” Nora said, excitedly running over to where the stockings hung and attempting to get them down. 

“Let me help you with that, ‘Ora.” Cisco said, joining Nora beside the stockings.

Cisco carefully removed them from where they hung and held them low enough for Nora to peak in them.

“Ooh, Daddy you got new shoes!” Nora exclaimed, taking Barry's stocking from Cisco’s hands and running over to Barry to show him. 

Cisco raised his eyebrows. “Good thing, too, your last pair caught fire.”

Nora and Dante burst out laughing at that. 

Barry rolled his eyes, taking his stocking. “It was better my shoes then the meatloaf.”

“How come the meatloaf still tasted funny?” Nora asked, scrunching up her nose.

Barry shook his head, a small smile on his lips. “Always the criticism on my cooking, have you ever had  _Papa’s_  cooking?”

Nora shook her head.

“There's a reason for that.” Barry explained with a knowing smirk.

Cisco laughed, shaking his head. “Your father’s exaggerating, it wasn't  _that_  bad-”

“I’m pretty sure my tongue caught fire.” Barry said.

Cisco rolled his eyes.

Dante laughed. “I guess it’s a good thing Grandpa Joe invited us for Christmas dinner.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is really short and late and yeah. my Creative Energy hasn't been very active lately... anyways I hope u guys liked it anyways!


End file.
